Think different
by Kany Iparis
Summary: Por que ya hora de superar su pasado y aprender a apreciar su presente, y ¿por que no? inicia un nuevo álbum de fotografías.


"**Think different*"**

**Hola hijos mios!**

**Pues, aquí vengo yo contestando a otro reto de la Hermosa y muy conocida Lallen, en esto intento por lograr ampliar el Fandom de WitchBlade.**

**Notas de autor y otros comentarios, más abajito.**

**Disclaimer: **_**Clases de español… Presente "No soy la dueña de Witchblade"… Pasado "No fui la dueña de Witchblade"… Futuro "No seré nunca la dueña de WitchBlade"… damn!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>"""""_"""""_"""""<strong>_

_**Kany!**_

_**_**"""""_"""""_"""""**_**_

"_¡Maldita tecnología que convertía a las personas en robots manipulados por computadora!"_

Eso pensaba Tozawa…

Por que a esas alturas del siglo XXII no había una sola persona que no viviera dependiendo de esos inmundos inventos humanos.

Pero, ¿Qué tiene de malo el seguir viviendo en una época pasada? Que esta vez, le había costado el trabajo.

Tozawa siempre repudio la tecnología, es decir, a pocas cuentas era culpa de la ciencia moderna el que haya pasado tan horrible catástrofe hace unos cuantos años atrás. Gracias a eso el perdió todo lo que tenia, su familia, trabajo, sus amigos. Y desde aquel día, solo quedaban recuerdos y su única y fiel cámara análoga, la cual cargaba para todo lados.

Y no solo estaba eso, también estaba su increíble y clásico auto un _Aston Martin DB2** de 1950, _que aun guardaba y cuidaba como si fuera nuevo. También tenia su viejo celular, casi sin funciones y blanco y negro, pero eso si, con una recepción inigualable. Eso sin contar su eterna laptop, que fue su primer y hasta ahora único ordenador, mas obsoleto que las mallas de licra, pero resistente y duradera.

Y últimamente los computadores se estaban apoderando cada vez más de la gente.

Por dios, ¡si hasta sus vecinos de Mary´s ya estaban manipulados por la tecnología!

Tanto Cho como Mariko ya no podían estar ni 5 minutos sin sus SmartPhones, se ponían histéricos y alegaban que no podían estar sin saber lo último en noticias mundiales.

Naomi, desde que salía con el secretario de Takayama, no soltaba su computador portátil, con el que se comunicaba con el TODO el bendito día. Y eso lo desesperaba.

Si hasta Rihoko, con tan solo 8 años ya era una experta en todo Hardware y Software que se le pusiera en frente, todo por culpa de su millonario padre que le compraba tanta cosa se le antojaba.

Tozawa solo los ignoraba, el podía vivir tranquilamente con su viejo auto y su amada cámara análoga.

Y ese día, el murió. Al igual que su cámara.

Esta de sobra decir que le pasó su cámara, puesto que es obvio. Las maquinas por mas que se cuiden no son eternas, y refacciones tan viejas… solo en un museo. Y este se negó a trabajar con una cámara digital.

Lastima que Tozawa no supo aprovechar la maravillosa jefa que tenia.

Por que Sasaki era un verdadero pan de dios. Pero el, había cruzado la raya.

Todo había comenzado hace dos noches, cuando por sabrá dios que razón, Mazane había invitado a Sasaki a cenar, y como siempre que se veían, ella no dejaba de hablar de lo impresionante que era la foto de Tozawa.

Exactamente la foto que tomo el día de la catástrofe y de la única cosa que se sentía orgulloso.

Ambas mujeres se habían quedado hasta tarde platicando y a petición de Yuki, el había subido con las pequeñas a leerles un cuento y arroparlas para dormir juntas.

Esa noche, la pequeña castaña insistió en que el tomara unas cuantas fotografías con su vieja cámara, quería tener un buen recuerdo de la primer pijamada de Rihoko. Y nuestro querido fotógrafo, no supo hacer más que asentir con la cabeza y hacer una racha de fotografías. Y esa misma noche notó que su cámara se estaba poniendo rara.

Para el día siguiente, su cámara murió definitivamente. No prendía en absoluto. Y ni hablar de llevarla a reparar, los técnicos se burlarían de el en su cara por conservan algo tan… "prehistórico".

Y ¿que hizo el inteligente del reportero?, culpar de todo a Yuki, y quejarse amargamente de lo ocurrido con Sasaki. Pero eso damas y caballeros no fue lo peor.

Porque después de todo, como madre sabía perfectamente que su hija era insistente y traviesa, y aunque le hirviera la sangre que el culpara a su angelito, decidió darle el beneficio de la duda, y dejar pasar el asunto. Ella le invito una cámara nueva (digital, por supuesto) para que no se retrasara con la entrega de su nuevo proyecto. Y el muy idiota, como he dicho antes, se negó.

No lo pensó dos veces y se rehusó a trabajar con una cámara digital. Y lo que un inicio comenzó como simples intercambios ligeros de palabras anti sonantes, termino en un griterío digno de bar nocturno, y con una mujer insultada como madre, jefa y mujer. La disputa llego a tal grado que para finalizar con semejante escenita, Kyoko lo termino de manera rápida y muy callada. Lo despidió sin remordimiento o duda alguna.

Yusuke, no dijo palabra alguna, solo tomos sus cosas y salió. No quería ni siquiera pensar en la probabilidad de volver a su departamento, era muy temprano y Mazane seguramente estaría desayunando con Takayama y sus nuevas socias Reina y su novia (o al menos eso parecía) Sihori.

Se subió a su viejo auto comenzó a dar vueltas por la ciudad, una ciudad que parecía estar manipulada por la robotica y los adelantos que te convertían en una persona sedentaria e inhumana.

Y es que nadie entendía su dolor. Si no hubiera sido por eso, el seguiría con su familia.

Y tomar fotos análogas lo hacia sentir humano, feliz, cerca de su amado pasatiempo heredado por su padre. Y en estos tiempos con cosas como las cámaras panorámicas y el photoshop hacia imposible que la gente volviera a apreciar el revelado casero y el repasar viejos álbumes fotográficos con sus seres queridos.

Después de un largo camino se paro junto al bosque, y se sentó en un pasto hermoso, mientras consumía uno de sus chicles, que siempre llevaba consigo. Solo a pensar.

Duró un buen rato, hasta que prefirió ir a descansar a su departamento, al fin y al cabo, mañana mismo debía de ponerse a buscar un nuevo trabajo. Pero su idea de descansar se vio perturbada al encontrar a su amiga de toda la vida sentada en la sala esperándolo ansiosa.

Naomi, feliz como siempre y sin timidez, algo nuevo en ella, saludo a su amigo.

-Yusuke-kun- exclamo feliz- que bueno que llegas, quería pedirte un favor.

-Naomi, buenas, ¿en que te puedo ayudar?

-Es que, veras, hoy es mi primer ecografía, y…- la chica cambió su tono feliz a uno mas melancólico- Hiroki me ha llamado y no puede ir, y la verdad no quiero ir sola, y como tu eres mi mas grande amigo, me preguntaba si no te molestaría acompañarme, y bueno, tal vez podrías sacar unas fotografías.

Tozawa estuvo a punto de negarse, no le agradaba la idea de tener que pasar por un hospital en esos momentos, ni de tener que salir de su habitación, y mucho menos de tener que tomar fotografías. Pero al final, no pudo decirle que no a Naomi, como ella dijo era su más grande amiga, conocidos desde el día de la catástrofe; y mucho menos en su estado actual. Desde hace un año que ella y el tal Segawa salían, y desde hace 2 meses y medio que ella había salido embarazada, y se había vuelto, para desgracia de ella, el centro de atención del edificio. Y hablando claros, era un verdadero honor que ella misma lo invitara en sustitución del padre.

Y aunque echó la excusa de no tener cámara, esta sacó una de su bolso, y se la entrego. Pero, ¿Cómo decirle que no a su mejor amiga?

Ambos se subieron al auto de Tozawa hacia el hospital.

El resto de la tarde fue simple.

Duraron un rato en ser atendidos, no hablaron mucho, toda la atención de Naomi se había concentrado en una revista para madres primerizas y Tozawa estaba lo suficientemente cansado como para articular palabras. Y cuando pasaron, fue de lo mejor que le pudo a ver pasado. No solo fue el hecho de ver a su mejor amiga llorar de felicidad al ver el pequeño embrión, fue el sentir una nueva vida tan cerca. Tomo muchas fotos, y por primera vez no se asqueo al hacerlo, se sintió feliz, contento (sin mencionar lo avergonzado que se puso cuando la enfermera le preguntó si el bebe era suyo), y cuando le mostro las fotos a la vidente, sintió ese calorcito en el corazón que habría jurado solo se sentía al hojear un viejo álbum de fotos.

Y no se calló en todo el camino.

Cuando llegaron al edificio, Segawa ya estaba impaciente esperando por ver a su novia, para pedirle mis disculpas por haberla dejado sola en su ecografía, sabia lo importante que era la presencia del padre y lo mal que se debió de sentir. Sin embargo al enterarse de que no estuvo sola, se relajo y la invito a comer a algún lugar fino que solo el podría pagar, también invitó a Tozawa, como agradecimiento, pero este se negó y dijo que estaba muy cansado, y que debía de buscar empleo.

Y vaya sorpresa fue, que al subir las escaleras y entrar en su habitación Sasaki ya estaba allí tomando un poco de te sentada en su cama.

-Sasaki, ¿Qué haces tu aquí?

La castaña lo miró con cara indignada, pero luego solo rió ligeramente.

-¿Así es como recibes a tu jefa?

-¿Jefa? Pero si tú ya me has despedido.

La mujer dejo su tasita de te a un lado y lo invito a acompañarla en la cama.

-Ya me he calmado, aquello fue solo un impulso, vengo hablar como las personas civilizadas que se supone somos.- el hombre avanzo hacia ella y tomó asiento.

-Estoy de acuerdo, comienza tú.

-Bueno, sencillamente quiero saber ¿Qué te ha ocurrido, que desprecias tanto las cámaras digitales?

El hombre bufó, miro al suelo dudando de sus palabras, pero por fin supo como comenzar:

-La fotografía digital ha sido mi pasatiempo desde que tenia cinco, mi padre era fotógrafo profesional y me heredo su tan preciada cámara. El día de la catástrofe, tuve una junta en la universidad y salí de la ciudad, cuando regresé todo mi hogar estaba derrumbado, junto con el recuerdo de mis padres. Lo perdí todo en esa tarde y lo único que me quedaba era el recuerdo y mi cámara, al sentir que esta ultima había muerto, sentí como si lo único que mantuviera vivas las memorias de mi padre también hubiera muerto. No lo entenderías, no te pido que lo hagas.

Sasaki lo miró enojada más que antes, y estuvo a punto de golpear, pero como dijo, se comporto de manera civilizada y comenzó a hablar.

-Vaya idiota que eres, decir que no lo entendería ha sido el peor insulto.

-No te lo tomes a mal, pero el sentir que pierdes a alguien es…

-Como si una parte de ti también muriera- interrumpió la chica- ya se que se siente, no me trates como a una niñata de 6 años

-¿Cómo es que tu…?

-¿Cómo lo se? Por que ya me paso- la mujer lo miro unos segundos y se armo de valor para continuar- Yuki no fue producto de la generación espontanea ni mucho menos fue obra del espíritu santo, yo… estaba casada.

El otro le miro incrédulo, esa si que no se la esperaba.

-Poco antes de la catástrofe di a luz a Yuki, salió prematura de 7 meses, y su salud era muy delicada. Yo estaba casada con el hombre perfecto, caballeroso, dulce y fuerte, tan fuerte como para sostenerse a si mismo y a mi, para levantarnos por nuestra hija- unas cuantas lagrimas surcaron su rostro- cuando Yuki ya tenia 3 meses de nacida, aun teníamos que llevarla al medico constantemente, y ese maldito día tuve que salir de la ciudad por sus medicinas, e igual que tu, al volver ya no había nada, mi hogar estaba destruido junto al cuerpo de mi esposo. Y peor que eso, no me dejaron despedirme de su cuerpo, había demasiados policías evacuando el área, y a rastras me sacaron de allí. Todas mis pertenencias se perdieron, entre ella estaba un viejo álbum de fotos que tenia toda mi vida con el, desde que nos conocimos hasta que salimos con Yuki del hospital, no pude conservarlo. Mi vida se desmorono, ambos trabajábamos en una editorial, y después de eso renuncie, no soportaba trabajar con el recuerdo de su cadáver destazado. Dure un año muerta en vida. Pero crecí, y vi todo eso como una invitación a madurar, funde mi propia editorial y crecí para que mi hija viviera un buen presente y no con un pasado que le atormentase como a mí. Y también jure… que jamás me volvería a enamorar, y mírame, sentada en la cama del idiota mas grande del mundo solo por que querer estar mas cerca de el.

El castaño pestañeo, ¿Qué acababa de decir ella? Tardo un rato en contestar, de hecho no contesto, analizo la situación por un momento y que rayos, ella le entendía.

Tomo por las mejillas la cara de la chica y la giro, quería verle los ojos, que se encontraban rojizos y húmedos, y con eso vio tanta sinceridad que no lo soporto. Comenzó a besarla, de una manera tan tierna, que ahora la mujer siguió llorando, pero esta vez de felicidad. Duraron un rato juntos, compartiendo caricias y besos, pero el oxigeno exigió entrar y no tuvieron mas que separarse.

-Yo, me encantaría devolverte el empleo- dijo con un hilo de voz la mujer.

-Me encantaría volver- respondió el.

Justo después de darse otro beso, ella miro sorprendida a un lado y comento:

-Casi se me olvidaba, me sentí tan culpable de haberte despedido que contacte a un amigo de china, y me dijo que tiene todavía una vieja cámara análoga de la que quiere deshacerse y pensé que tal vez estarías interesado.

-Sabes, ahora ya no me importa eso, es igual de especial una cámara digital- comento mientras sacaba una de su mesita de noche- y me gustaría empezar desde cero con al fotografía, y que este nuevo inicio se contigo.

La mujer rio por lo bajo y lo besó de nuevo, mientras el otro sostenía alto la cámara y tomaba la nueva foto de su nueva vida. Una vida viviendo en el presente y no en su tortuoso pasado.

* * *

><p><em><strong>"""""_"""""_"""""<strong>_

*_**Think Different es el slogan de Apple company, o mínimo fue hace unos cuantos años. Originalmente este fick se llamaba "For those who do" slogan de lenovo, pero pensé que uno de una compañía de cámaras digitales seria mejor, pero luego vi este y dije, es perfecto.**_

_****Investigue un poco de autos clásicos, y todos era horrendos, este esta más o menos y es considerado clásico, igual no se mucho de autos XD**_

**Del reto:**

**TozawaxSasaki (hecho)**

**WitchBlade (hecho)**

**Minimo 500 palabras (hice como 2500)**

**Mencionar SegawaxNaomi (genial)**

**Mencionar ShiorixReina (solo una mención chiquita, no supe que más ponerle)**

**Una de ellas embarazada (Naomi!)**

**Tema: Fotografías (Lo intente, que tal quedo?)**

**Querida Lallen, yo cumplí, lo estoy subiendo antes de las 12 de la noche, XD, así que lo demás lo dejo a tu criterio.**

**Para cumplir con esto, no tuve chance de corregir posibles errores, en una chancita lo reviso y lo cambio, hasta entonces gomene!**

**Byesiii los quiero!**

**Kany!**


End file.
